


[Let yourself go Wild] Hide & Seek

by RecklessSmiles



Series: Let yourself go Wild [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternative Werewolf Lore, Angst, Cute Mom Steve and Max feels, Harringrove, M/M, Parental Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington being a mom for the entire chapter, Steve Harrington-centric, Steve is a whole lot of emotions, Stranger Things AU, Werewolf Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecklessSmiles/pseuds/RecklessSmiles
Summary: Part 2 of 'Let yourself go Wild'Steve is being a mom; Max and him are looking for Billy who is still out in the woods.Steve is honestly just anxious and worried and angry.Cute Steve and Max moments though!
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Let yourself go Wild [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570024
Comments: 10
Kudos: 157





	[Let yourself go Wild] Hide & Seek

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 to my Werewolf Verse!  
> {don't have any song recommendations for this chapter; sorry!]

"Steve!" Max shouted from the front steps of the Harrington's house. She was clinging to her skateboard; the one that she just rode all the way down from Dearborn to Cornwallis, in late December. 

"Steeeve!" She shouted again. And then finally the brunette was out of breath swinging his front door open. In all his glory with eyes all panicked wearing flannel pj bottoms and a t-shirt two sizes too big. The harsh winter cold hitting him didn't help his adrenaline rush.

"Oh my god Max what's wrong! Are you hurt? How did you get here?" Steve being mom of the year asked a million and one question around catching his breath. He was looking around, past Max as he stepped out onto his porch. Scanning to see if there was anyone or _anything_ chasing her. "Max?" He asked again after concluding there was nothing there. 

"I can't find Billy" is all the fiery redhead had to say for herself.

"Seriously!" The brunette retorted dryly. "Jesus! Max I almost had a heart attack. I literally split milk all over the floor to come out here! God! Okay. Okay."

He smoothed his hair back, calming his hostility all while the redhead patiently waited. She seemed too accustomed to these outbursts. 

"Why's that my problem? No offense but your brothers an asshole that just kicked my ass less than a month ago."

"He's not my brother." 

She insisted, Steve just rolled his eyes. His hands firmly made their way to his hips where they perched annoyed. 

"And he's been gone for 2 days now. What if something bad happened. What if a demodog got him? I thought we were friends Steve! Friends help friends find their shitty not brothers!" 

Max whined and pleaded stomping her foot. She been hanging with Eleven too much.

"All the guys blew me off! They won't help me! Steve! Please! What if he's dead!"

"Alright already! Jesus. Just give me a minute." Steve contemplated, Billy was a grade A asshole but the idea of another death brought on by a thing with a flower face full of teeth; Steve couldn't stand for that. Not again. 

"Just let me go put some clothes on and grab the bat." 

Max followed him inside as he insisted for her to get out of the cold.

"So where was the last place you saw him?" The brunette called down from his room. 

"Home." 

"What?" Steve called back. 

"Home!" Max tried again. 

"Oh my god Max I can't hear you. Just wait till I come down." 

Max was making fists in the brunette's direction, she couldn't really blame Billy for beating on Steve all the time, he was kind of asking for it.

"Okay" Steve returned traipsing down the stair "where was he?"

"Home. He ran out after Neil…"

"After Neil what?"

"Uh. No, nothing."

"Max, you need to tell me the truth if you want my help."

"Okay. Okay. Billy's gunna kill me if I tell you but Neil. Steve, Neil hits Billy. Like really hurts him. And he was bleeding really bad when he took off."

Steve made that face, that face that meant he was trying to process what he just heard. Eyes wide and doe like "...Shit."

"Yeah." 

"Alright. Uh, yeah we need to find him."

"...I have to be home for 6 though." 

"I can drive you back. Let's look around. He's on foot so he couldn't have left town right?"

"I mean-not unless, no, probably not."

"Okay. Let's go then."

So they took off towards town in Steve's Bimmer.

________ 

"I checked the car garage, corner store, the movies, arcade _and_ the diner and no ones seen him!" Max whined running back up to Steve, face red from the brisk winter.

"Yeah. I know, I checked out the diner, the school and the junkyard. Jesus where the hell is he?"

Steve sighed leaning against his car, definitely not how he pictured his Saturday going. He missed his morning cartoons. Hell, he missed lunch which was worse! 

"Did you ask around?"

"Steve, I asked everyone I passed by! Billy is kind of hard to miss. Especially if he was covered in blood. Ugh!" The red head groaned "maybe we should check the woods after all."

"God. Seriously what is wrong with the Hargrove men!... wait, why would he be in the woods?"

"Um, sometimes he...goes camping. Yeah."

"Okay but it's the middle of December and it's like---Oh shit! Max it's 6:30!" 

"Steve! I told you I had to be home by 6!" 

"You didn't say i had to keep track of the time!"

"I thought it was implied!" 

"Just come on! Get back in, you can tell your mom I had car trouble or something." 

"Okay. Yeah. It's not really my mom I'm worried about though." Max mumbled under her breath. 

"Max?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Does Billy's dad hit you too?" 

He asked like he was walking on glass, Max's breath hitched involuntarily but she shook her head before she spoke. 

"Billy'd never let 'im." 

"But-" Steve didn't continue because, to use Max's word, it was implied what he was going to say next. _Billy isn't here now._

"Hey, do you want to stay at my place till we find him?" 

"Thanks but it'd probably just make it worse." She scrunched her face with a passive smirk-

"Oh."

And so Steve drove her home, it was dark and pushing seven pm by the time they got there.

"Max, I'll keep lookin' for him tonight. Just go home and I don't know, stay in your room and do your homework or something. I'll find him, okay." 

"Yeah. Thanks Steve. You better keep me updated on everything though okay!" 

"Yeah, you too, call me for anything, got it? Go, your mom is at the door waiting." 

Max nodded before getting out of the car. Steve waved at Mrs. Mayfield, he didn't pull away from the house till he saw Max get inside. He was a good mom like that. 

_____

"Shit. Billy what the fuck. You're not even here and you're still causing me trouble." the brunette vented as he drove, not quite sure where to go so muscle memory brought him back home.

Steve's face still throbbed thinking about the fight he had with said troublemaker all of three weeks ago. He’s still finding himself thinking about that night and for the hundredth time it replayed in his head; there was still one thing that bothered him. Steve swears that Billy's eye, eyes that were normally blue, flashed gold. 

Right before Max stabbed and shot him up with whatever was in that syringe that seemed to make Billy black out. It was probably a trick of the light, Billy was thrashing about on top of him. Beating his face to a pulp, of course they didn't really turn gold. Steve had just suffered a minor concussion and his mind was playing tricks on him. 

But shit, Billy could really be an animal when he wanted to be. The brunette wondered if he really needed to find him after all; the blonde could probably take on a demogorgon with his bare hands if that was how he fought. Steve kind of wished at that moment that he could tell Billy about all that shit, just so he'd have someone to share the brunt of the load with.

He'd have to find him first though. Steve couldn't think of where else he'd go, it's not like they were friends. He didn't know much about Billy at all now that he really thought of it. Besides what he'd see that is, and what Max tells him sometimes. It kind of makes sense now, his anger and cockiness; Steve couldn't believe that Billy's dad beats on him, harder still was that Billy...let him? Not that it really excuses his asshole tendencies but shit, it kind of made the brunette regret a couple choice words that were exchanged. 

"Who else does Billy know?" Steve wracked through his brain, still sitting in his Bimmer; parked in his driveway, "oh. Tommy...shit...Tommy."

With an exaggerated sigh he pulled himself from the car and fumbled up into his house. 

"God. Max's is gonna own me for this shit." He seethed dialing Tommy's H's number. 

"Hi Mrs. H, it's Steve. Yeah-yeah I'm good. Uh, yeah, they are too. Uh-huh. Ah is Tommy available? Yeah I know it's kinda late but it's ah, a homework...thing. yeah. Thanks." Yup, Max _and_ Billy are going to owe him for this. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey Tommy, it's Steve…" 

"...So you finally calling to apologize Harrington?" 

God, as _fuckin'_ if! "No, nope, not that. Have you seen Hargrove at all the last two days?" 

"You're callin' me 'bout Billy Hargrove?" 

"Yeah. That's what I just said. Have you seen him or not?" 

"No. I haven't. Why don't you call his house instead of mine genius." 

You know what, It ain't worth it. "Yup. Yeah. I'll do that." Steve hung up frustrated, slamming the phone back onto the receiver. He'd rather hunt through the woods with his bat then hash it out it with Tommy H. Maybe he should just call Hop, he'd know what to do.

"Ahhhhg" the brunette let out a tattered sigh, hands in his hair. 

"Okay. Probably should leave the cops out of this for now. _Really_ don't need to give Billy a reason to punch me again." 

Steve conversed with himself- "How the hell am I supposed to know where he is!" He punched the counter top where the phone sat. "Ow! Fuck." He winced shaking his hand out. 

"Jesus! You know what. Fuck it. I'll just go running around the woods yelling for him at fuckin' _nine at night_. Not like I have shit to do anyways!" 

Steve bantered on, yeah, maybe being alone in his house all the time wasn't the best thing for him; but that was a thought he'd sweep under the rug until later. He rummaged through some cabinets under the kitchen sink until he found a flashlight. 

"Alright Harrington. You got this, there hasn't been a demodog or anything for a few weeks now. You're good. And the Byers place isn't that far from there in case… yeah let's not think about _in case_." Pep talks might not be his strong suit but whatever got him out the door right. He grabbed another jacket before heading back out into the night. This was crazy and stupid and he was crazier and stupid for doing it. 

But there he was, walking down 'Mirkwood'; flashlight in one hand, bat in the other. Unfortunately nothing he hasn't done before. Sure, walking Hawkins woods at night was more confusing than during the day; but the brunette knew enough that if he took a left he'd eventually end up by the quarry; right he'd be by the Byers. Walking by the lab was probably the worst part of his walk, sent a chill through him, the December night air didn't help either. 

"You got this Steve. You're already here, just keep goin'" his mantra as he forged deeper and deeper into the forest. Until he reached a point where he figured if he didn't start yelling for the blonde the whole ‘ _coming out here’_ thing would have been for nothing. It took Steve a couple hushed "Hey...Billy?" before he got comfortable enough to break the quietness of the dark forest and increase his volume. 

"Billy! Hey are you out here?... Billy! Hargrove! If you're out here asshole you better get over here right now!" And after thirty minutes of it Steve wished he brought coffee, or even tea. Actually he'd love some hot coco! He was cold to say the least. And the hour after that of trekking he was seriously going to just give up cause he still needed to walk an hour and a half back! 

Which he hadn't thought about _while_ he was walking further in, in the first place. And he honestly just felt stupid, calling out for someone that probably wasn't even in the woods at…he look at his watch, 11:37pm! He was the only crazy person that would be stupid enough to do this. At 11:45pm he reached his last straw. 

"BILLY FUCKIN' HARGROVE! I'M COUNTING TO THREE GODDAMN IT AND THEN I'M LEAVING!" One last effort cause Steve Harrington wasn't a quitter, "1!...2!...2 ½!... 2& ¾!... … FINE! FUCK YOU!"


End file.
